cversefandomcom-20200214-history
"Goo Girl"
Blue Slime Variant: "Goo-Girl" Rewards: 55 Credits Drops: Every 3 Kills a player can receive a item. Tameable: Yes A blue slime variant that is often referred to as "Goo Girls" by the playerbase, these feminine beasts live inside bodies of water. Despite lakes being a rather rare-ish appearance, goo girls are quite plentiful in the water. It's main defense is the fact that a goo girl is almost invisible in a body of water, the only apparent evidence would be that of a slightly brighter patch of water, which is the goo girl themselves. Using the element of surprise, they latch onto players and deal damage, and if the player is too strong, they attempt to drag them into the water and drown them rather then try to deal with them directly. The reason why they have a humanistic appearance is due to a buggy AI during the beta that was unable to be fixed, almost like the closed-beta "exploit" of taming other players. This buggy AI has led them to take a humanoid appearance, yet they still behave the same way as blue slime does, at a slightly weakened capacity in exchange for a higher intelligence compared to that of normal slimes, this intelligence is on par with most Goblin enemies, while normal blue slimes run on a slightly better AI system than their green counterparts. Much like the orcs, there are many rumors of sexual interactivity with goo girls, specifically for the males. Females usually won't have the same opportunity unless they happen to fall the victim of a so-called Tentacle-Girl . No matter what, and definitely not to be taken lightly, these "goo girls" are quite a match for the average adventurer before they are able to be strong enough to handle such types of feminine adversaries. Blue Slime King Variant: "Tentacle-Girl" Rewards: 100 Credits Drops: Every Kill a player can receive a item. Tameable: Yes An even stranger variant of the blue slime, the so-dubbed "Tentacle Girl" by the community is basically like it's normal counterpart, but with the ability to utilize tendrils of slime to attack its enemies. Tentacle girls live at the bottom of the body of water they occupy, and only come up when all the goo girls from their lake have been killed off, seeking vengeance for the defeat of their friends. These tentacle girls are still the same size as a normal goo girl, but their tentacles are the real sting portion. The bug in the AI system for the Tentacle Girl is rumored to be a blend between that of a black slime and a blue slime king, which resulted in the tentacles, as black slimes are rumored to be out of the nightmares of a player. A consequence of this bug is quite surprising, the fact that these Tentacle Girls have tendrils that will shock a player by direct contact, causing damage after the hit much like the {Afterburn} status does to players. These tendrils can rack up the damage fast, as these Tentacle girls seem to be able to summon multiple at one time. Rumors of sexual interaction with these "tentacle girls" have been inflated and raised numerous times over the simple dub they had been given by the player base. No evidence of such things as "Tentacle Rape" and the sort have ever been reported, but it is clearly rumored that such things are able to happen. In the end, these feminine monsters are potentially some of the most dangerous in all the game, and should be taken with extreme caution and prudence when hunting them down.